Love is never Simple
by anya-191
Summary: Don Flack got himself into a relationship with Angell to forget his feelings for Stella. But would he go so far as to marry a woman he didn't love?
1. Love is never Simple

Love is never simple.

Det. Don Flack was in love with someone unattainable. No matter how much he tried to get her out of his mind it just wasn't working.

He'd started dating Angell in the hopes that she'd be the answer to his problems but it hadn't helped and now he was trapped in a relationship he didn't want to be in, well maybe trapped wasn't the word but he didn't know how to get out of it and Angell was pushing for a ring.

He'd pretended not to notice the hints she was dropping though she wasn't exactly subtle she'd left a jewellery magazine lying around his apartment open at engagement rings. He couldn't blame her really they'd been together for a year he guessed it was natural she expected him to propose and valentines day was coming up.

He had never actually told her that he loved her though it seemed she hadn't noticed, well she hadn't mentioned it. She's told him on many occasions but he usually replied with a me too or right back at ya. He knew why he couldn't say those three words to her but he just couldn't get up the courage to break up with her either.

He'd been stressing over this decision all week every since he'd seen the page in the magazine and known what was on her mind, well at the back of his mind he'd known before she left it on his coffee table but he could ignore it if it wasn't staring him in the face.

Now he had no choice but to make a decision propose to Jenn or end it now. But if he proposed it would be giving up on the chance of him and Stella forever, and he wasn't sure he was ready to do that even though he knew there was no way Stella saw him as anything more than a colleague and a good friend.

But if he broke up with Jenn he'd be hurting her and she didn't deserve that, she thought he loved her and he let her believe it so maybe this was his punishment. Marry her and give up on Stella maybe that was what he needed to do.

It was never going to happen he should have let it go a long time ago but, you couldn't help who you fell in love with. If life was simple he'd be in love with Angell and they'd get married and live happily ever after.

He needed a drink. His brain was about to explode with all of this. He called Danny and they decided to hit a few bars in town.

As he got ready to leave he decided he'd tell Danny he was thinking of proposing to Jenn and see what he though obviously he wouldn't tell him the bit about Stella no-one could ever know about that.

But Danny would probably help him see proposing to Jenn was the right idea. He'd asked Don's advice before proposing to Lindsay so this was only natural.

So will Danny encorage him to marry Jenn?

Or will he talk him out of it?


	2. You thought I couldn't see it?

You thought I couldn't see it??

Danny was sitting at a table with a drink already waiting for Flack when he arrived. He hoped that beer was still cold because he really needed it after the week he'd had his head was all over the place, and the fact that ever case he'd had this week had been with Stella had been killing him.

Every time he turned up at a crime scene he was hoping it would be Messer or Munroe even Mac would have done but it seemed the gods were conspiring against him he must have royally pissed them off because there she was looking beautiful as every with those corkscrew curls and green eyes and that smile.

He must have stopped walking as he thought about this because he could her Danny shouting across the crowded bar "FLACK, FLACK, OVER HERE" he made his way across and sat down opposite Danny. "Hey man , I thought you saw me when you walked in" Danny said looking up at him.

"Sorry I did I was just thinking" Don replied wearily. "So man whats so urgent that we just gotta talk about it tonight" Danny asked. Don looked at him unsure of whether to come straight out with it but well it was the reason he was here. "I'm thinking of proposing to Jenn"

Danny just stared at him like he'd just said he was going to the Moon. "Why would you do that Flack, I mean I didn't think you guys were that serious and you don't love her" Danny replied stunned at this turn of events. "Why wouldn't I we've been together a year and when have i said i don't love her" Don was surprised he had thought that Danny would have encouraged this.

"Flack no offense I think you thought you'd fooled us on this one but you hadn't now maybe Jenns convinced but I'm your best mate man and I know for a fact your not in love with her". Danny said exasperated. Don was stunned into silence by this revelation from Danny he'd never mentioned it before "What do you mean you know for a fact? How could you know if I haven't told you". Danny had known for a long time that Flack had never been in love with Angell he just hadn't said anything because he figured it would fizzle out but he couldn't sit by and let his best friend make the biggest mistake of his life and marry her.

"Don, I know you couldn't love her because your in love with someone else" he replied softly. Don didn't know where to look or what to say it wasn't possible Danny couldn't know about Stella no-one did. "Messer I have no idea what your going on about but stop it now, I not in love with anyone else, I'm happy with Jenn" Danny had expected this reaction he knew that getting Don to admit to this was going to be like pulling teeth but he was determined. It was for his own good.

"That sentence right there proves it Don, you could have said the only girl I' in love with is Jenn but you didn't you said I'm happy with Jenn, and maybe you are but you don't love her." Don looked surprised as Danny pointed out the fact that he hadn't been able to say he loved Jenn. Danny continued on before Don had a chance to defend his words though he really had no idea what to say to that. Danny was right and he knew it. "Your in love with Stella".

Don nearly choked on his beer and flushed the colour scarlet that was all the proof Danny needed. "H-how did you know" Was all Don could stammer. Danny looked up at him "You thought I couldn't see it, I'm not blind Don, I'm a CSI and just so you know the only person in the Lab who doesn't know your in love with Stella is Stella" Don felt all the colour drain from his face, "Everyone knows, you guys talk about this? What about Jenn?" He finished. Danny looked over a his friend he'd never seen him look so confused or unsure.

"We don't all talk about it's just we notice things and with the way you look at her it's obvious, and as for Jenn I'm not sure but if she hasn't noticed she's blind or maybe love is blind for her" Don looked away embarrassed he'd thought he'd been doing such a good job of keeping his feeling under wraps yet everyone knew. "What are you suggesting I do?" he asked not quite meeting Danny's eyes.

Danny's heart went out to him he was obviously so head over heels for Stella it as causing him pain. "Firstly finish things with Jenn it's not fair on either of you, your killing yourself trying to make something thats not there happen and she thinks you love her when you don't. About the Stella thing ask her out Don you won't know until you try and I think you might be just what Stella needs right now, I can see you love her and you know I think she has feeling for you but you have to take it slow she's been through a lot" Danny finished.

Flack looked up at him "Danny your crazy, Stella sees me as a friend and nothing else, I can't hurt Jenn like that it's time I put Stella behind me and moved on and thats what I'm going to do" With that Don finished his beer and moved to leave. "I'll see ya tomorrow Messer, I think I should go home I'm supposed to meet Jenn when she finishes work".

Danny watched his friend walk away and shook his head, he had a feeling Don was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. It looked like he was gonna need Lindsay's help on this one.


	3. Moving On For All The Wrong Reasons

Moving on for all the wrong reasons.

Don sat in the dark for a long time when he reached his apartment. He thought about all the things Danny had said. Was it possible Stella had feelings for him, he doubted it and Danny hadn't been sure he couldn't break Jenns heart on a possibly maybe. He needed to move on and get over this Stella obsession, maybe it wasn't even love maybe he just thought it was.

As for Jenn he cared deeply for her, it wasn't love right now but he was sure if he married her he would grow to love her and she was a great girl they enjoyed each others company and he new she loved him so why not marry her. His phone rang while he contemplated his next move.

It was Angell telling him she had to work late on a case so she would just head home after, but where they still on for dinner on Thursday which was valentines day, he had confirmed they were and said he'd pick her up around 7pm. When he'd hung up the phone he'd decided that tomorrow he'd go pick a ring an he'd propose to Jenn on valentines night that was sure to put Stella out of his head once and for all if he was committed to someone else.

Danny arrived home to find Lindsay flaked out on the couch but she woke as he tried to quietly move around. She looked up at him "Hey, your back early I thought you and Don would have been out most of the night". He sat down beside her on the couch.

"We would have been but I told hima few home truths and I think I frightened him off and he headed home saying he had to meet Angell" Danny sighed. Lindsay turned to face him "What did you do? I told you not to mess around in his love life, I know you don't agree with him and Angell but he'll realise it on his own eventually" Lindsay said.

"Thats just it Linds I don't think he will, he told me tonight he's thinking about proposing to Angell, and I can't watch my best friend make the biggest mistake of his life without trying to do something about it" Danny wrapped his arm around Lindsay and looked down at her, he wanted Don to have this what he and Lindsay had and he knew he just didn't have this with Angell.

Lindsay looked shocked "Propose, He's going to propose?" Danny nodded. "I didn't think they were that serious" Lindsay continued. "I mean I figured it was just a casual thing that would end eventually when he realised he was in love with Stella."

"I think we got it wrong Lindsay I don't think he has yet to realise he's in love with Stella I think he already knows, but I think he's afraid to do anything about it because he doesn't think Stella feels the same way, so he started dating Angell and he's just let it go too far. I'm not sure what we can do though." Danny said exasperated that he couldn't think of a way to help his friend.

Lindsay sighed she'd always though Don just needed to realise his feelings for Stella now it looked like he was hiding them. "Danny maybe it's time I talked to Stella I know we agreed I wouldn't involve myself but if we knew for sure how Stella felt then maybe we'd know how to fix this mess Don's about to make before he makes it" Danny looked at her, "Maybe your right but don't come straight out with it because I did that with Don and he freaked out"

Lindsay smiled at him "Sweetheart I'm much more tactful than you'll ever be, Stella won't even realise what information she's giving me"


	4. Proposals and Revelations

Proposals and Revelations

Don arrived at Jenns apartment just before 7pm, he had the ring in his pocket it hadn't taken him long to pick it out he'd always thought that when he went to pick out a ring to propose with it would take hours and that he'd be nervous. He wasn't nervous he knew Jenn would say yes she'd dropped enough hints. He hadn't told anyone he was going to propose tonight, it was normally the kind of thing he'd tell Danny but after their conversation last week he'd been avoiding Danny because he didn't want to have to explain himself again.

He just wanted to move on, he couldn't handle it any more seeing Stella everyday and not being able to hold her or tell her how much he loved her, he needed to finish this so he could have some peace of mind. Lately it had been getting worse and the only way he could think to fix it was to commit himself to someone else permanently then problem solved right?

Jenn looked good he had to admit as she sat across from him in the restaurant, her long dark hair was loose and she was wearing a gorgeous little black dress that hung in all the right places. Flack should have been mesmerized by her truth be told but he wasn't. She looked amazing he could see that but that was were it ended. Something in this should have set of alarm bells in his head but it didn't, he was so preoccupied with proposing he didn't realise that if Jenn was to be the girl he married they way she looked now, he shouldn't be able to think about anything else but her yet she wasn't the only thing he was thinking about in fact his conversation with Danny was on his mind.

They'd had a lovely meal talked about work mostly and now it was coming to an end he's have to make his move. So as Jenn finished her dessert he put his hand in his pocket for the ring and got down on one knee, he had an uneasy feeling that he couldn't explain but it wasn't nervousness. "Jenn we've been together for a long time and I was wondering will you marry me?" Don looked up at her.

Jennifer Angell looked down at her long term boyfriend in surprise, sure she'd dropped hints she'd just never expected him to pick up on them. Jenn wasn't stupid she was a detective for god sakes, she'd seen how he looked at Stella Bonasera, lord knew why but she said Yes to the proposal anyway because she knew that being married to Donald Flack couldn't do her career much harm and she'd already invested all this time in him before she'd realised she was second in his affections she'd be damned if she'd let Bonasera have him now.

She had said Yes so why didn't he feel any better about his situation Don wondered. Stella was still there at the back of his mind. Maybe it's because I'm not used to being engaged he consoled himself.

Lindsay hadn't had a chance to speak to Stella before news of Flack and Angell's engagement broke and she had to admit Stella had been pretty touchy since the announcement. She had asked Stella to go for a drink after work on the pretence of problems with Danny and Stella had agreed so they sat down in a booth in a bar with Strawberry and Mango Margaritas.

Lindsay decided she needed to invent some problems between her and Danny before she could find out what she really needed to know, so she asked Stella's advice on Danny going out 2 to 3 times a week with his friends and coming home drunk. Stella advised she talk to Danny and say she didn't mind him going out as long as he didn't come home drunk. In truth Danny went out twice a week and never came home drunk.

Lindsay decided it would be a good time to move on the conversation and casually dropped in a question about Flack and Angell's engagement and suddenly Stella tensed up. Stella looked at Lindsay "What do you mean does it bother me?". Lindsay shrugged, "Just wondered because you and Flack are such good friends and you don't seem to like Angell very much" Lindsay replied. Stella just looked away.

"I like Angell" Stella replied. "It's just we don't know each other very well that's all" Lindsay didn't look convinced and Stella was worried she'd given herself away, she'd always thought that may one day her and Flack would be good together when they were both ready, but when he started dating Angell that dream looked like it was slipping away and when he had proposed to Angell she guessed it had kind of died, she was happy for Don she wanted him to be happy but she was sad for herself and what she'd missed out on, Don was a great guy and Angell was lucky to have him so it was hard to be nice to Angell but she tried she really did try.

She didn't want the whole Lab to know her feelings for Don and she's thought she'd hid them well but Lindsay was obviously picking up on something so she'd have to be more careful. It was time to move on from the feelings she had for Don he was happy and she'd have to deal with that. She smiled at Lindsay, "I'm happy for Don and Jenn Linds honestly they deserve this". Lindsay sighed, looked like she wasn't going to get anywhere with Stella she was putting walls up on this one, Lindsay guessed it was because she didn't want to put herself out there and get hurt again.


	5. The Longest Day

The Longest Day Ever!!

Stella had never been so tired in her life, well maybe she had but right now it didn't feel like it she'd been working for 48 hours straight for some reason all the crazies in New York were out this weekend and Mac had asked many of his team to work doubles to clear the back log of cases and the new ones that just kept on coming. There had been some odd cases today like the guy who'd died trying to do the laundry, when he fell in his own machine and accidentally switched it on, but the final case of the day had been tragic and a tough one for Stella a little girl who'd been in foster care had run away hoping to find her mum who'd abandoned her, but unfortunately the child had ended up alone in Central park and had had ran into the wrong people and ended up dead.

Stella had struggled to deal,with how anyone could do such a thing to a small child who had obviously been scared and alone but she had been determined to catch the killer and she and Don had worked on the case for 36 hours straight until they eventually got a break and caught the guy just over an hour ago. Stella ow sat in her office thoroughly drained and exhausted while Don processed the guy.

It was strange working with Don these days she wasn't sure what it was but he seemed uneasy around her especially since his engagement to Angell, but sometimes she wondered if it was just because she was having issues herself with the engagement. But that case had been different it had been like he'd known from the minute they arrived on the scene how this case would affect her and he' d been brillant all day and night making sure she was ok and doing anything to find the guy even when he must have been absolutely exhausted himself, he was more worried about Stella and how she was feeling. He really was a great guy.

She'd just finished most of her paperwork when Don popped his head around her door. "Hey Stell, how you holding up tough case" he said looking at her. Stella smiled he always knew when she'd had a rough case that was just the kind of friend he was. "I'll be ok Don, we got the guy in the end so that helps a little but it still makes me angry that there are people like him in the world" Stella replied her voice quivering with the emotion of it all she hadn't realised until just then how much the case had got to her, it was then she realised tears where falling from her eyes, she was crying for the little girl everything she would miss out on because that guy was a sicko.

Before she could register what was happening Don had crossed the room and taken her in his arms. "Sssh Stell, it's gonna be OK I promise, We got him and I'll make damn sure he pays for what he did" Don whispered as he kissed her hair and rocked her gently in his arms. Stella looked up into his blue eyes, they were so comforting and she felt so safe in his arms. Don looked down at Stella she looked so vulnerable, he wanted to kill that guy for what he'd done to the little girl personally if it would make Stella feel better, he hated seeing her like this and he knew these cases got to her.

He didn't mean to it was like an automatic reaction but he brushed her hair out of her eyes and suddenly he felt electricity course through him, he looked into Stella's green eyes she was looking up at him it seemed she'd felt it too, he bent his head to kiss her.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" Angell said from her position in the doorway. "But I'm ready to go if you are Don" She finished surveying the situation in front of her. At the sound of Angell's voice Don had released Stella from his arms but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Stella looked over at Angell and away from Don and began to back away. "No Jenn your not interrupting at all, tough case today that's all" Stella said trying to sound bright. "Yea I heard you guys caught a tough one child killer, that's rough" Jenn replied looking at Flack who still hadn't taken his eyes off Stella, "Don" Jenn sighed. "Sorry Jenn, Yea lets go" He said walking out of Stella's office glancing back at her one last time.

When he closed the door Stella sank down into her chair she could barely breathe had that just happened had Don Flack nearly kissed her. She couldn't concentrate she needed to get out of here.

Don couldn't take in a word of what Angell was saying all the way home, all he could think about was the fact that he'd nearly kissed Stella and she was going to let him kiss her, he was sure of it.


	6. Don's Thoughts

Dons thoughts

Don Flack had been in love with Stella Bonasera for as long as he could remember, he couldn't remember when he had realised he was in love with her it just happened. She was beautiful on that score there was no doubt but it wasn't just that it was everything about her her essence, her confidence the way she smiled at him.

He'd never felt like he did about Stella before not any of the girls he'd dated and there'd been a few. He knew he had a reputation as a serial dater but he'd curtailed it in the last few years due to Stella mostly he guessed. Other women just didn't compare with Stella in his eyes.

Even Angell he had to admit to himself sadly, she was beautiful sure and intelligent, he cared deeply for her but he wasn't in love with her. But he had asked her to marry him and he'd have to honour that because until tonight he'd never imagined Stella looked at him as anything other than a good friend, he still wasn't one hundred percent sure she did maybe it was just the case at the end of a long day and she'd wanted some comfort form anyone and he just happened to be there. He couldn't risk breaking Angells heart on a moment that had passed once Angell walked in the door.

Though he was plagued by the feeling of what if? If Angell hadn't walked in would her have kissed Stella? There was no point in kidding himself of course he would have, the chance to kiss Stella Bonasera was like a dream. The one thing that kept running through his mind was, Would she have let him? It sure had seemed like she was going to at the time. But if she was then what did this mean if anything at all. His head was all over the place, he didn't know what to do or think. And he didn't know who to talk to about it, he couldn't exactly talk to Angell, though he was sure she sensed something was off with him.

Stella he couldn't talk to her because well it was about her. Danny they hadn't really talked since Danny had told him not to marry Angell, sure he'd congratulated him on the engagement when they'd announced it but he could see in Danny eyes that he was disappointed in him, but it was hard. He didn't want to hurt Angell she didn't deserve that.

That left Lindsay she might be a good choice she'd have the inside track on what Stella was thinking but that meant admitting his feelings for Stella to Lindsay though he was sure Danny and Lindsay had already talked about it, he'd never admitted out loud not even to Danny that night and that would suddenly make it all the more real. Though if he didn't talk to anyone he had a feeling he'd go insane.

He decided to call Lindsay ask if it was ok to call around it was pretty late but he knew Danny was still at work and Lindsay tended to wait up on him. Angell was asleep and if she noticed he'd gone he'd tell her he'd been for a run.

Sorry it's quite short but Stella's thoughts are up next. I'm not quite sure where I'm headed, obviously Flack and Stella eventually but I haven't decided yet if I'm gonna make Angell the bad guy in all if this. Any thoughts on this one would be appreciated. :-)


	7. Stella's Thoughts

Stella's Thoughts

Stella sat on her couch trying to comprehend what had just happened or nearly happened. Don Flack had been going to kiss her and she nearly let him if Angell hadn't walked in when she did then she certainly wouldn't have stopped him. She had wanted him to kiss her.

Stella could remember when she had first realised her feelings for Don Flack where more than friendship, the had been sitting talking over a case, and she'd looked up at him and he was staring at her with this look in his eyes and when she looked into his eyes she realised she wanted him but he was dating Angell and she hadn't been ready at the time to admit it to him she was still struggling with the effects of her last two relationships.

She didn't think him and Angell would get so serious so she figured she had time to figure out her feelings and work out his feeling for her, but then he'd proposed to Angell and she had been working so hard since then to get him out of her mind. She'd decided that if Angell made him happy then that was all that mattered. But then he had to go and comfort her and then that almost kiss, now she couldn't concentrate she had to know why Don was going to kiss her was it just in the heat of the moment, or was it because he had feelings for her.

This was killing her, it was hard enough to watch him with Angell but now that there was a chance he felt the same it was going to be torture. All because she couldn't work through her issues fast enough and just tell him at the start he'd fallen for Angell and now he was marrying her which meant Stella was running out of time but she couldn't decide whether the best thing would be to tell him or try to move on.

If she told him and he didn't feel the same there friendship would be ruined and it would make things between her and Angell awkward and she wasn't sure she could deal with the rejection. But she wasn't sure she could live with the What ifs? Either. She'd never felt so confused or completely alone in her life she needed to talk to someone about this but who?

Don it was about him and that would mean telling him and all the awkwardness that would entail and she just couldn't face that yet. Mac she wasn't sure he'd understand and he would probably just tell her to talk to Don he was always practical about these things. Maybe Lindsay she seemed to have already picked up on how Stella was feeling and she would understand the whole situation of Don being a work colleague as well as friend because she'd been through all this with Danny at the beginning and now they were happily married. Lindsay it was then. It was to late to call her tonight she'd ask her to have lunch tomorrow.


	8. Confusion

Confusion.

Jennifer Angell heard the door to Don's apartment close. Where on earth was he going at this time of night. She really couldn't work him out sometimes, she was sure she'd walked in on a kiss between him and Bonasera earlier. She hadn't asked him about it because she had to be sure first but, she'd warn Bonasera off anyway there was no way she was getting her claws into him now, not after all the work she'd put in to get here and get him to propose.

She'd have to get a date set for this wedding immediately. Getting pregnant was another option if Bonasera became a major problem. She was aware of Flacks feelings for Stella but she was prepared to live with it if she was his wife. Angell had though Don was cute when she first met him then she'd realised he was a genuine stand up guy so she'd flirted and he'd asked her out.

She'd fallen head over heels for him within weeks, who wouldn't he was gorgeous funny and such a gentleman when they were out opening doors pulling out chairs everything she could ask for. It wasn't until they had been together for around six months that she'd begun to pick up on his infatuation with Stella Bonasera, Stella's apartment building had gone up in flames and when the call had come through the way he had raced out of the precinct and the look on his face was enough to tell her that he had feelings for Stella that were more than friendship. If that hadn't been enough to put the idea in her head then she'd gone to the scene and saw Stella wrapped in his arms, he was kissing her head telling her it would all be ok.

Most women would have called him on it or walked away but not her, she figured if he was with her Bonasera had clearly turned him down and deemed her no threat. Now it seemed she had been wrong, maybe he simply hadn't been aware of his feelings before or though Stella didn't reciprocate his feelings. Which going by what she had walked in on earlier this evening was a wrong assumption on his part. She'd seen the look in Bonasera's eyes, Stella was clearly in love with Don.

So where did that leave her if Don had realised his feelings for Stella, having wasted a year of her life? She didn't think so. She'd hold onto him no matter what it took. She loved him and she'd invested a year in getting this far she didn't see why she should step aside and let Bonasera have him without a fight.

She knew Don pretty well and she knew that even if he had figured out his feelings for Bonasera, he struggle with it knowing he was engaged to her, he was a very honourable guy and it would be hard for him to just walk away from her. If she worked this just right she could make it damn near impossible. All she had to do was start making preparations for the wedding and talking about the future and children. She knew Don would find it difficult to walk away from that.

And she knew Stella would never date him until he was free she just wasn't that kind of woman. And she wasn't going to wait around forever was she?

Lindsay opened her door and looked a the detective stood in front of her, he looked like he was confused firstly and secondly like he hadn't slept in days which was probably how most of the team looked right now. "Hey Don, come in your call worried me you said you needed to talk what's wrong?" Lindsay said leading him to the couch and sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry for calling so late Linds but I don't think I could sleep until I talk to someone about this it's driving me crazy" he finished staring at the floor. "Is it about the case today" Lindsay asked, "I know you and Stella pulled a tough one". Don looked up at her, "No it's not that well not really". Lindsay looked at him waiting for him to continue she had no idea why he would want to talk to her, she guessed maybe it had been the case he's worked today. She wasn't prepared for what came next. "It's about Stella really I guess."

Don looked away he wasn't sure he could go through with this now that he was here but he'd started now and he'd have to give lindsay some sort of explanation for being here at this time of night. Could he tell her everything? He knew he needed to talk about it but he wasn't sure he was totally ready. It was something he'd been keeping to himself for a very long time and he knew once it was out there it would be very hard to put back in. And he'd never admitted outright to someone that he was in love with Stella Bonasera he could hardly admit it to himself.

The depths of his feelings for Stella scared him he would do anything for her and if she was in danger it felt like his world would just crumble. Facing his feelings for her meant making decisions about telling her and about his relationship with Angell and that was gonna be hard.

"Don" Lindsay said interrupting his thoughts. He looked over at her and sighed. "I'm not really sure what to say here Linds". Lindsay got up and moved for the kitchen, "How about I make us some tea and you can start at the beginning" She said softly touching his arm as she passed by him.

Don nodded and continued to stare into space. He was just so confused and he was in a mess right now trapped by a relationship with Angell and his confusion over his feelings for Stella.


	9. Advice

Advice

Lindsay set the cup of tea in front of Don and waited for him to continue, she could only assume now that the reason he was finding this so hard was because it was about his feelings for Stella. She'd never expected him to come to her about this she thought that when he was ready he'd talk to Danny but she guessed maybe he wanted a woman's perspective.

Don looked at her he guessed he'd better start talking. "I'm in love with her Lindsay" He figured honesty was the best policy. Lindsay was stunned to say the least she hadn't expected him to just come out with it but there it was. She moved over to sit beside him he was obviously struggling with this and she could understand why, Stella was a good friend and colleague and he was engaged to Angell. "I'm not sure how long but for a very long time, but I don't think I can ignore it any more, tonight after the case I tried to kiss her and I think she was going to let me but then Jenn walked in" he finished sadly.

Lindsay almost choked on her tea. "You guys almost kissed". Don smiled at her reaction "Yea it had been a tough day and Stella broke down and I was there I guess and I held her and I just couldn't help myself she was so close and I wanted to kiss her so badly, if Jenn hadn't walked in when she did..." he trailed off. "So what are you saying here Don, is it over with you and Angell are you ready to admit your feelings to Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"That's just it Linds I don't know what to do, I can't break Angell's heart if I'm not sure Stell feels the same" Don said. "Don no matter how Stella feels you must realise you can't marry Angell when your in love with someone else, it's not fair" Lindsay concluded. "And as for Stella, I have a feeling she feels the same about you, I know Stella Bonasera very well and she doesn't let just anybody see her cry and if you got close enough to nearly kiss her that says a lot to me" Lindsay looked at Don to gauge his reaction.

"I know your right about Jenn but how can I say I don't want to marry you any more" Don sighed. "And how do you tell one of your best friends that your in love with her". Lindsay looked at him this was clearly causing him a lot of anguish. "I can't tell you how to end things with Angell, but I will say don't hold back with Stella once you finish with Angell be honest with Stell tell her why, Stella's been through a lot this past year she needs you more that anything to be honest with her."

"I would never be anything but honest with Stella it's just it's a big thing to admit to her but I think your right I need to end things with Jenn. And sooner rather than later." Don moved from his seat and headed for the door "I'm gonna go Linds before Danny gets back, I need to speak to Jenn and then Stell before anyone else". Lindsay smiled at him "Good Luck". He hugged Lindsay as he headed out the door "Thanks Lindsay". "Any time" She whispered as he headed down then hall.

Lindsay closed the door and sighed it looked like her two friends where finally going to get there happy ending. She was just washing up the cups when Danny walked in "Did I just see Don's car pull away" he said in confusion. Lindsay smiled at him "I'll explain it all later"

Don got into his car and drove back to his apartment. Angell was asleep when he arrived back so he decided to sleep in the spare room, he'd speak to her in the morning then he'd go and see Stella.


	10. Stuck in the Middle

Stuck in the Middle

Lindsay was sitting in the break room when Stella stopped by and asked her if she fancied heading out for lunch. The sandwiches she'd brought with her weren't that appetising so she'd agreed. She wasn't expecting Stella to tell her she was in love with Don. Now she was stuck in the middle and she couldn't tell Stell that Don felt the same because she would be betraying his confidence and it was up to him to tell her.

So she sat in front of Stella unsure how to react to this bombshell. Stella had just stated that she had been in love with Don for a while and when he'd gotten engaged to Angell she'd thought the opportunity had gone but when he'd nearly kissed her the previous night she'd realised there was a chance he felt the same and now she was debating whether she should tell him.

Lindsay was unsure of what advice to give on this one she didn't want to encourage Stella to do anything until she was sure Don had ended his relationship with Angell. "Stell do you think it's wise to tell him" Lindsay questioned. "I don't know Lindsay but if I don't tell him and he marries Angell then I'll never know and I'm not sure I can live with the What ifs" Stella sighed. "So when were you planning on telling him" Lindsay asked.

"Well as soon as I have an opportunity" Stella replied. "I need to do this Lindsay I can't sit by and watch my chance for happiness slip by and Don is the one guy I know would never hurt me" Stella smiled. "But what about Angell" Lindsay asked. "That's the one thing I feel bad about" Stella sighed "She doesn't deserve this but if Flack truly loves her I 'll walk away" Lindsay couldn't bare the look in Stella's eyes it must have taken a lot for her to come to the decision to tell Flack she loved him when he was in a relationship with someone else Stella just wasn't that kind of woman.

She wanted to reassure her friend that Don really did love her and that Angell had been a distraction to get over her that had never worked and had gone to far even though Don had the best of intentions. She took Stella's hand "Do what's right for you Stella you have to live your life for you no-one else" Lindsay smiled. Stella looked at Lindsay, "Thanks Linds I knew you'd understand"

When Don had woken Jenn had left already he'd thought she'd had the day off and they'd have time to talk but she'd left a note saying she'd been called into work. This gave him time to prepare what he was going to say to Angell when he saw her. This wasn't going to be easy or pretty. He reckoned Angell would be angry and then she'd want to know how to fix this.

He wasn't stupid he knew she was head over heels for him and he knew she really wanted to get married. Though he now realised this was no reason to stay in this relationship he should never have been foolish enough to think that asking her to marry him in the first place was going to take his mind of Stella he realised now that nothing would ever do that.

It was Stella his heart was with and he would just have to find a way to make her see that they were meant to be together. But before he could even think about being with Stella he had to talk with Angell. He rang her and left a message on her phone telling her to drop by when she finished her shift as they needed to talk. Then he lay on the couch watching a movie, he wasn't sure what it was really about. He must have dozed off for a while because he awoke to the sound of his door knocking and when he looked at the clock it was almost ten. He figured it was Angell since he'd left her that message he figured she'd be done about now. He walked to the door and opened it...

So who's behind the door Angell or Stella?

Which conversation is Flack going to have to have first?


End file.
